Butterfly
by charliepink
Summary: Tig and Chibs stare at Juice in silent wonder. "Is he broken?" Tig asks through a fit of laughter. "Aye, I think he is." In which Juice is stoned, REALLY stoned, and sits in the middle of the Teller-Morrow Lot exclaiming about passing butterflies. ChibsxJuice if you squint.


**Title:** Butterfly

 **Author:** charliepink

 **Rating:** K

 **Pairing:** Chibs/Juice

 **Summary:** Tig and Chibs stare at Juice in silent wonder. "Is he broken?" Tig asks through a fit of laughter. "Aye, I think he is." In which Juice is stoned, REALLY stoned, and sits in the middle of the Teller-Morrow Lot exclaiming about passing butterflies.

 **Notes:** Doesn't fit into any particular Sons of Anarchy timeline. I'm just neck deep into a long multi-chapter Chibs/Juice fic (so far two chapters written out of twenty-three, both clocking in at over 3,000 words each-stay tuned!) and I needed something light and fluffy to take my mind off all the depressing shit that happens to our boys throughout the show. (*angrily shakes fist at Kurt Sutter* Damn you!)

And of course: I did not make a profit off of this story. I do not own or know anyone or anything relating to Sons of Anarchy. This is a work of fiction.

*Cross-posted on AO3*

So anyhoo, enjoy this stupid little butterfly ficlit. It was fun to write. :)

* * *

A fit of giggles draws the attention of Chibs and Tig from inside the garage. The two men glance at each other oddly, but, thinking it's only Abel playing out on the playground, they ignore it. It's a bright, sunny day and most of the Sons are tinkering away on cars and other projects inside Teller-Morrow. The men have been busy with Club business lately and haven't had a chance to work in the garage in a while. The Prospects and Teller-Morrow employees have had to pick up the slack, and finally Clay had ordered them all into the garage to give the TM associates a break. The guys don't mind; the warm breeze feels nice filtering in through the open garage doors and it's a happy change from the more violent aspects of the Club.

Another set of giggles echoes in from outside. Again, Chibs and Tig look at each other with a questioning gaze.

"Does that sound like a kid to ye?" Chibs frowns.

"No," Tig stares back in confusion.

Chibs pounds on the hood of the car they're working on, and Jax slides out from underneath. "Jackie boy, is Abel outside?"

Jax raises his eyebrows, "No, he's home with Tara."

Chibs looks back at Tig, "Then what the bloody hell is going on out there?"

The two men step over to one of the open garage doors. They stare out into the parking lot and are met with a strange surprise. Tig starts laughing and Chibs raises a hand to his face, shaking his head in amazed disbelief.

Juice is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the Lot. He's giggling, a near burned-out joint between his fingertips, and he's staring at something in the air that seems to be floating around his head. He turns his head this way and that as if in a trance, his eyes following the object's every move. Upon closer examination, they can see it's a brightly colored lavender butterfly, and Juice's eyes are following its every rise and fall. He giggles, smile breaking out across his face, then he whispers something to the butterfly and giggles again.

"Is he broken?" Tig asks through a fit of laughter.

"Aye, I think he is."

Chibs steps out from the garage and slowly makes his way over to Juice. The smell of pot smoke is heavy in the air, and Juice seems oblivious to the fact that his joint has finally burned out. "Juicey boy," Chibs says slowly, "What are you doing, lad?"

Juice's eyes go wide as he takes in Chibs suddenly standing next to him. He points to the butterfly and exclaims happily, "Look! I've made a friend!"

"Aye, I see that."

"I think it loves me," Juice tells him.

"Does it now?"

"Yes," Juice says matter-of-factly. "I asked it."

Chibs has to force himself not to laugh. "Jesus boy, what all have ye been smoking?"

Juice eyes the joint held between his fingertips and only just seems to realize that it has gone out. "It burned out," he says sadly, but then the butterfly catches his attention again and his eyes once again follow its every move. "Do you think the butterflies can understand us?" he questions.

Chibs looks back at the garage, eyes finding Tig, and he fixes his friend with an exasperated stare. Tig only begins laughing again in reply, so Chibs turns back to look at Juice. "Maybe, lad."

"Really?" Juice's eyes shine brightly.

Chibs decides it will be best to just play along. "Aye. Is there anything ye want to say to the butterfly?"

Juice pauses, appearing to think deeply, then he answers, "I want to tell him I love him too."

"And what does the butterfly say to that?"

Before Juice has a chance to answer, Chibs watches as the damned butterfly suddenly lands on Juice's shoulder. It flutters its wings gently, and Juice nearly loses his shit when he sees it land on him. "IT LOVES ME!" he screams, suddenly jumping to his feet and doing a wobbly little happy dance.

"Christ boy, yer going to kill it!"

But the butterfly only gently rises and softly flutters away as Juice watches in happy awe.

Chibs stares in disbelief. Juice is smiling, and he starts dancing again, humming softly to himself.

"Yer going to be the death o' me, Juicey boy," mumbles Chibs, and then the older man walks back to Tig who'd still been laughing the entire time.

"So butterflies, huh?" Tig grins.

"Apparently they love 'im," Chibs grumbles as he returns to working on the car.

"Aww, come on, Chibby, you know you love him too."

Chibs only flings a wrench at Tig's head as an answer.


End file.
